Saath
The port of Saath, with its white walls, is one of the northernmost city of the Kingdom of Sarnor. During the Century of Blood, Saath was the city that held the final stand against the Dothraki before they began their tenacious fight back against the horselords and ousting them back beyond the Bone Mountains. Geography and Location Saath is a city in northern Essos at the western end of the Sarne delta along the Shivering Sea. It is west of Sarys, southwest of Morosh and north west of Mardosh. Saath is connected by a Valyrian road to Essaria farther to the south. It is considered part of the Northern Kingdoms. History The people of Saath have long feuded with their Ibbenese neighbours to the northeast. In the third moon of 92BA, a joint Lorathi-Saathi fleet sailed into the harbour of the Port of Ibben, upon the isle of Ib. Whilst they were forced back before any men could be landed, they dealt a resounding blow to the Ibbenese naval power, as well as crippling their fishing fleet in a manner that would be felt across the isle for near half a decade. The army intended for Ib instead lands on the Essosi mainland, marching through the Kingdom of the Ifequevron before reaching the city of Ibbish. After a siege lasting four moons, the city eventually yielded, although much of the loot obtained was lost to Dothraki khalasars before it can be returned to the homelands of the invaders. The so-called Field of Crows occurred in 72BA, at which the Tagaez Fen made their seemed final stand. The High-King of Sarnath Mazor Alexi was slain, along with all his family bar his son Fozhai, who was in the north petitioning the Tall Men of Saath, Sarys and the Ibbenese to join the fight against the Dothraki. The High-City of Sarnath was sacked shortly after the defeat. A few years later, Sarys was evacuated, and its residents fled to the west, where they joined with the people of Saath. Under the rule of Fozhai Alexi, the last of the true Tall Men made their final retreat to the city over the next year, awaiting the day when the unstoppable Dothraki horde eventually approached. They never did, and Saath remained unmolested. Hearing of the Qohorik victory over the Dothraki, Fozhai Alexi, son of Mazor Alexi rallied the last of the Tagaez Fen to him, seeking revenge upon the horselords for himself. At the Slaughter of the Braidless, the last of the late Khal Temmo's khalasar was slain, and the Tall Men were shown that victory over the horselords was possible firsthand. By 18BA, with the Dothraki threat eliminated, Saath had returned to feuding with the Ibbenese and Lorathi. The residents of Morosh petitioned the Tagaez Fen of Saath and Sarys for aid following an attack by the residents of Ib, but recent Ibbenese raids leave the Sarnori unable to offer meaningful assistance. A few years later, the army and fleets of Saath would prove vital in the liberation of the city of Sarys from Ibbenese rule, having fallen to the raiders in 25BA. A century and a half later, however, the Ibbenese started to look for trading partners, owing to the prosperity brought to their nation by the amber and gold found throughout the Axe. Knowing that bartering with the Norvoshi, who still maintained dominion over the Axe despite their losses, would be foolish, the Ibbenese instead turn to Sarnori. Nicknamed the Golden Current, a trade route forms between the colonies of the Axe, the Sarnori cities of Sarys and Saath and the main isle of Ib itself. In 256AA, Lorathi dignitaries arrived in Saath, seeking assistance against the Sealord and Braavos, the parties responsible for the recent subjugation and indoctrination of Lorath itself into the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. Agreeing to a number of one-sided trade deals in payment, the Lorathi secured support of a Sarnori fleet when the time eventually came. Two years later, Nyessano Eranyr arrived in Saath, leaving the territory of the Sarnori with a fleet of thirty warships within a moon, the number supplemented by Ibbenese raiders who he had previously forged an agreement with. The Battle of Lorassyon Wake occurred when the Lorathi-Sarnori-Ibbenese fleet supporting Magister Nyessano Eranyr clashes with the Lorathi-Braavosi fleet supporting the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. With much of the Sealord's fleet elsewhere, dealing with Ibbenese raiders ravaging the Braavosian Coastlands, the strength of the Sarnori navy proves victorious, however Eranyr's own vessel is amongst those sunk. Knowing that it was only through Nyessano that they could prosper, Admiral Tugor Ahasoi orders the fleet return to Saath, and thus Alliance influence over Lorath is maintained. Recent History Disputes over territory in the Sarne Delta broke out between Saath and Sarys in 294AA, primarily over fishing grounds in the rich fertile waters at the edge of the Shivering Sea. When the Lorathi fishing colony of Morosh also tried to make good their claim, the Sarnori cities united against them, and burn any fishing vessels that sail south into the estuary, instead of out into open water. Layout * The Khal of Nothing - erected in the city square is a monument of tremendous stature, towering above 40ft high and stretching across a 30ft square, a carving that depicts the tenacity of Saath stands. Finely crafted and to scale figures of Dothraki falling at the hands of the Sarnori to commemorate the refusal to fall and die at the hands of the Horse Lords, as Saath remained the unconquered during the Century of Blood. * The Bell of Saath - one of the tallest structures in the known world, architects, scholars and craftsmen would spend five years perfecting the bell. The hope was they could create a bell-tower with the perfect height, design and structure that the sound would reach the furthest Kingdom. Whilst it became clear that such a thing was an impossibility, the sound of golden bell stretches to each of the cities that surround the Sarne Delta. Some claim that the bell can be heard from Kyth, but such reports are unconfirmed. Category:Essos Category:Sarnor Category:Sarnori Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor